


This is what it is. (fic prompt: Serendipity)

by Jeska



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Happy, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Serendipity - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeska/pseuds/Jeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(tumblr fic prompt, the word serendipity. 600 word drabble) John and Sherlock enjoying a moment between some happy events on their wedding night. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is what it is. (fic prompt: Serendipity)

**Author's Note:**

> HERE'S A THING A DID! YAYS!

It felt like a dance, what they were doing. Each man knew their proper places and movements to this dance, going faster and faster as they got closer to the end of the song. How did they get themselves in this position? What were the events that brought them together? That's exactly what Sherlock was trying to come up with when he laid in the rather large and comfortable feather bed, panting, sweaty, and satisfied beyond any description he could come up with. 

“Serendipity,” Sherlock spouted into the darkness in a breathless tone, like he couldn't hold it in anymore. John, who was laying on top of his nude partner, grunted against the soft flesh of his lover's pale chest. He was happily exhausted and was starting to doze after his rather intense orgasm.

“What?” The sleepy doctor asked, unsure if he had heard him correctly. John was still feeling a bit dizzy, his mind a happy cloud. 

“Serendipity. The phenomenon of finding something agreeable that was not sought for. This is what this is,” he answered as he played with John's straight blond hair that was well salted with silver streaks. It was thick and soft, pleasant against his fingers. Though, other parts of John could be described as that as well.

“How is that?” John asked, propping his head up on one of his arms as he looked up at Holmes who was smiling down at him happily. He just wanted to hear him speak honestly. His normally pale face was slightly flushed from earlier pleasure, his curls in every which direction they pleased. 

“Well, I was looking for a flat mate, not a husband,” Sherlock looked up at his left hand that was adorned with a black and silver ring that even he had to admit was beautiful despite his general distaste for flashy jewelry. It would never come off his finger.

“Ah yes, I can see your point,” John responded with a little laugh that came out of his nose. Sometimes Sherlock could be a dork when he wished, a romantic one even. John lived for those little moments. They were always the best for him. “I'm certainly glad you find me agreeable.”

“Oh, John, John, John...” the curly haired man drew out in his rich deep tone. It made the doctor shudder a bit, a motion he could not hide while on top of his lover. But suddenly he was no longer on top, but underneath a panting Sherlock who was still grinning his wicked, up to trouble, smile. “I think you know that I find you more than agreeable.”

John decided he'd like to make the moment last as long as possible. “No, I'm not sure you do,” he mumbled with his chin turned firmly upwards. 

Sweetly ticklish curls dragged against John's throat as his lover kissed down his chin and to his collarbone. Sherlock's erection grew against his thigh, turning him on in a very delicious way, warm and teasing against his sensitive skin. 

“Shall I provide you with some evidence?” Sherlock asked in a throaty grumble as he gazed up at his husband through his thick black eyelashes. His erection jerked against his stomach as Sherlock rocked his hips against his just once. His eyes flashed like fire.

Watson hated that he was the first one to get too aroused to keep up the game, but that was the way it always was. Sherlock knew all the button's to push to get exactly the reaction he wanted. 

“Oh, God, yes...”

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you want me to write more end me some prompts. Tell me what you think of this. I'm also on tumblr if you want see what's in my crazy head.


End file.
